The present invention relates to a method for forming new stitches on a knitting machine.
During the production of knitted articles, it is always required to form new, additional stitches, for example for expanding a knitted article or for producing a double-surface section in the knitted article, substantially in the region of a pocket of an article of clothing. The new stitches are formed so that, with an empty knitting needle in the first knitting row the thread is only caught. In the second knitting row this tuck loop is knitted, so that a complete stitch is produced. The points where new stitches are formed by tuck loops are however visible in the finished knitted article in form of small holes. During expanding of a knitted article, these so-called xe2x80x9ccover holesxe2x80x9d are frequently covered by stitches which are formed on the needles and not required for the knitting process of the knitted article. These stitches for covering must be however transferred by the needles on which they are formed, with the use of a transfer process, to such needles which form the tuck loop for the new stitches. These transfer processes however require machine time in which no production progress is achieved on the knitted article, and therefore increase the production time for the knitted product. Moreover, this covering is possible only for individual stitches which are formed in the same needle bed.
With initial knitting rows of double-surface sections, the so-called xe2x80x9cinitial holesxe2x80x9d can not be covered by any process of the knitting machine, and therefore are visible in each case on the finished knitted product, which naturally reduces the quality of the knitted article.
Accordingly, it is an object of present invention to provide a method and a device, with which new stitches can be formed without forming optically disturbing holes in the knitted product during formation of the stitches.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of present invention resides, briefly stated in a method for forming new stitches on a knitting machine, in accordance with which from one stitch hanging on a knitting needle two stitches are formed, in that the stitch hanging on the knitting needle is taken by a transfer element associated with the knitting needle and subsequently by the stitching needle a new stitch loop is pulled through the stitch hanging on the transfer element. An additional complete new stitch is produced from the initial stitch which hangs at the end of the stitch forming process on the transfer element. The new stitch hangs in the knitting needle at the end of the stitch forming process. The stitch which hangs on the stitch transfer element can be subsequently transferred to be suspended on another knitting needle and serve as a starting stitch for the new small stitch bar.
The new stitches which are formed in this process are later are not visible in the final knitted product as holes. Moreover, a perfect knitted article is produced, regardless of the number of the new formed stitches.
In a knitting machine with latch needles, the needle can be advanced so far that the stitch is located behind the open latch, then a thread is introduced into the needle, and it is pulled back so far that the stitch lies on the closed latch before the stitch transfer element associated with the needle is driven and inserted between the legs of the stitch, and subsequently the needle is pulled back so that the initial stitch hangs on the stitch transfer element and in the needle which forms the new stitch.
It is also possible that the needle is advanced only so far that the stitch lies on the open latch, subsequently the stitch transfer element associated with the needle is driven and introduced between the legs of the stitch, and then the needle is driven further and a knitting thread is inserted, which by pulling back of the needle is pulled through the stitch which hangs on the stitch transfer element, so that the initial stitch hangs on the stitch transfer element and the newly formed stitch hangs in the needle. There is also a possibility to take the stitches both on the open needle latch and on the closed needle latch. In both cases, the stitch is prestressed, so that the stitch transfer element can be inserted between the stitch legs.
In a knitting machine with slide needles, the needle can be driven with the open slide so far until the stitches are located behind the open slide, subsequently a thread is inserted in the needle and the slide is closed, and the needle is pulled back so far that the stitch lies on the closed slide before the stitch transfer element associated with the needle is driven and inserted between the legs of the stitch, and subsequently the needle is pulled back so that the original stitch hangs on the stitch transfer element and the new formed stitch hangs in the needle.
The inventive method can be used regardless of the type of the needles. It is moreover equally suitable for flat knitting machines and round knitting machines.
The inventive knitting machine for performing an inventive method has for all needles with which the new stitches must be sold, an associated transfer element which is drivable to the mesh forming region of the knitting machine.